C'est toujours elle
by Yeliria
Summary: Et si Sam et Ruby étaient ensemble bien avant qu'elle ne devienne un démon. Et si elle n'était pas la garce qu'on a connu. Et si ils se retrouvaient après de long mois de séparation.


Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand regret.

Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolée pour la totale incohérence par rapport a la série mais j'avais une terrible envie d'écrire et voila ce qui en est sorti.

Résumé : Et si Ruby n'était pas l'ignoble garce qu'on a connue. Et si elle et Sam étaient ensembles bien avant sa mort. Et s'ils se retrouvaient.

_C'est toujours toi._

Une fois de plus Sam détourna son attention de son écran d'ordinateur et regarda discrètement la jeune femme face à lui. Installée dans le canapé, les jambes repliées sous elle, elle tenait dans sa main un livre de magie noir indiqué par Bobby et, concentrée sur sa tache, cherchait la moindre information pouvant les aider. Il réalisa que c'était la première fois depuis qu'il savait qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Il la détailla, énumérant les nombreux points communs qu'elle avait avec la Ruby qu'il avait connu, sa compagne. Tout comme elle, l'hôte qu'elle avait choisi à son retour des enfers avait une longue chevelure noire, tombant en cascade dans son dos. Elles avaient à quelques centimètre près la même grandeur et pesaient certainement le même poids si on tenait compte qu'elle avait pu récupérer la totalité de sa garde robe et que chacun de ses vêtements épousaient toujours délicieusement bien sa silhouette. Les magnifiques yeux bleus de Ruby avaient laissé place au regard chocolat de celle qui s'appelait autrefois Sandra. Elle était différente mais c'était toujours sa Ruby, celle qu'il avait perdu et pleuré.

Il avait parfois toujours un peu de peine à réaliser et bien souvent la présence de la jeune femme le mettait mal à l'aise mais il suffisait qu'elle le regarde pour qu'il en ait la certitude. Elle était revenue.

« Tu as trouvé quelques chose ? » Demanda une petite voix adoucit par la fatigue.

Refoulant toutes les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, Sam secoua doucement la tête avant de replonger son attention sur les nombreux articles affichés sur son écran.

« Non. Toujours rien. »

Ruby referma son livre et rejeta sa tête en arrière, lâchant un lourd soupire.

« Moi non plus. » Avoua-t-elle avant de se lever du canapé. « Je vais faire un café tu en veux un ? »

Sam acquiesça d'un sourire. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers la cuisine d'un pas gracile, le chasseur ne put détourner son regard d'elle. Avant il n'aurait pas résisté à ses jambes fuselées s'éloignant de lui et l'aurait suivi pour lui voler un baiser ou simplement pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille. Mais maintenant la situation était devenue si compliquée qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir.

Ruby était morte il y avait un peu plus d'un an de ca, elle avait courageusement perdue la vie sur le champ de bataille comme de nombreux chasseurs avant elle. Elle avait murmuré ses derniers mots à l'oreille de Sam et expié son dernier souffle dans ses bras. Depuis ce jour il n'avait plus jamais été le même malgré le soutien de Dean et Bobby, une partie de lui l'ayant suivi dans l'au-delà. Et puis les semaines avaient défilé, puis les mois jusqu'au jour ou Sandra l'avait sauvé, intervenant alors que Dean et lui étaient à nouveaux dans les ennuies. Elle était un démon et ne s'en était jamais cachée mais elle dégageait quelque chose qui lui était familier, quelque chose d'humain. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il s'était toujours senti proche d'elle.

Lorsqu'ils avaient finalement découvert la vérité, la nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe pour les deux frères et Bobby, personne ne sachant vraiment comment réagir devant l'affligeant réalité. Ruby était devenue un démon, elle s'était battue pour garder son âme et continuer le combat. Par une ruse habile elle était parvenue à s'échapper des enfers et à remonter.

Il se surprit soudainement à penser à cette jeune femme qui prêtait ses traits à Ruby et qui, à 24 ans avait été fauché en pleine jeunesse par un conducteur ivre. C'est la raison pour laquelle Ruby avait pris son corps, elle était déjà morte ou dans un état s'en rapprochant. Elle leur avait menti pendant quelques semaines dans le but de les protéger, allant même jusqu'à aider Sam à faire son deuil, le convaincant que sa compagne ne voudrait pas d'une telle tristesse. Se laissant aller à cette confession lors d'un moment de blues, elle s'était finalement trahie et il avait compris.

Depuis le chasseur nageait en pleine confusion, ignorant totalement comment agir envers elle. Elle avait imposé une distance insupportable entre eux après ses révélations alors que lui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et le corps qu'elle avait n'y changeait rien. Ruby était sans doute la plus belle femme à ses yeux et elle le serait toujours, peu importe l'enveloppe charnelle qu'elle avait revêtit. Et là, en cet instant, il voulait la retrouver. Il en avait besoin.

Ignorant les questions qui taraudaient encore son esprit, il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva à son tour. Ses pas le menèrent instinctivement vers elle. Alors qu'elle s'affairait dans la cuisine à préparer un petit remontant, connaissant par habitude l'emplacement exacte de chaque chose, Sam s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il l'a regarda encore, reconnaissant certains gestes bien personnels, certaines manies persistantes. Elle sortit sans peine le café et le lait, mit en route la machine à café mais lorsqu'il lui fallu agripper le sucre il l'a vit se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, en vain.

Avec une discrétion propre à ses talents de chasseur, il s'approcha et n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour saisir la petite boite qui narguait la jeune démone. Sentant la carrure du chasseur dans son dos Ruby sursauta, se tournant brusquement, les yeux noircis dans un instinct de défense. Ca aussi ca avait changé.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » S'excusa Sam en lui donnant la boite sans pour autant s'écarter d'elle.

« Ce n'est rien. » Elle baissa les yeux un instant avant de relever un regard normal sur Sam. « Je crois que cette histoire me met les nerfs en pelote. »

Ruby esquissa un sourire destiné à cacher son trouble. Les battements du cœur de Sam se répercutèrent en elle alors qu'il la tenait toujours goupillé contre la cuisinière.

« Et moi c'est la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. » Avoua doucement le chasseur, mentionnant évidemment leur couple.

« Oui je sais. C'est assez déstabilisant mais c'est… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, interrompue brusquement par les lèvres chaudes et demandeuses du chasseur. Immédiatement elle fut propulsée dans un autre monde, savourant cette étreinte qu'elle espérait depuis son retour. Sam lui avait tellement manqué durant cette éternité. Emportée elle lâcha la boite de sucre qui se brisa dans un grand fracas, répandant son contenu en un millions de cristaux blanc sur le sol, ses mains étant désormais avides de retrouver ce corps si longtemps perdu. Elle glissa ses doigts dans la nuque du chasseur, jouant avec ses cheveux, légèrement plus long que dans ses souvenirs. A bout de souffle Sam s'écarta douloureusement de ses lèvres mais se refusa à desserrer son emprise sur sa taille. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Ruby, y voyant danser les étoiles qui l'animaient lorsqu'elle était heureuse.

« C'est toujours toi. » Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

A cette certitude leurs dernières inhibitions tombèrent, chacun voulant leur réunion. Leurs bouches avides de se gouter se scellèrent à nouveau. Ils se retrouvaient enfin et désormais ils pouvaient revivre.


End file.
